Inevitable Change
by EqualDemise731
Summary: what does a 9 year old Alfred and Matthew find? Hmmm? Lets find out!


HALLUR!

Well this is of course another random fic, besides MASS HYPNOSIS so please READ AND PLEEEAAASE REVIEW! Thanks!

* * *

**INEVITABLE CHANGE**

Matthew was excited that morning; he couldn't wait to put it in his diary. On the screen headed December 8th 2271, Matthew typed, "Today, Alfred found a REAL BOOK!"

It was very old blue book; it was barely holding together. In their society, books were no longer needed. Only the use of innovative CPUs and machineries were necessary. Matthew remembered when his grandfather once said that when he was a little boy _his_ great grandfather told him that there was a time when stories were printed on paper.

Matthew and Alfred eagerly turned the wrinkled yellow pages like it was an ancient treasure map to a new world. "Its funny to read words that stand still, right Mattie?"

"Yeah! All the words on the previous page are still on that page!"

Matthew wondered what it would've been like to read actual books and keep them on a shelf, rather than keeping their little gadgets.

"Well now I see how useless these old style of books are! There's not much info on here!" Alfred carelessly shook the book until the pages nearly fell out. "I bet our CPU has millions of books in store, and it's not useless at all!"

"Yeah, well I do prefer telebooks!" Matthew giggled at the thought that even though Alfred was older, by a few minutes, he probably hasn't read as many telebooks as his brother has had.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. So where did you find the book?"

"I found it in dad's old room. Why would he keep this?"

"I'm not sure, but you took it without Papa's consent?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"Fine. What's the book about?"

Alfred had a blank expression. "Dunno."

Matthew sighed and took the book from him. Reading aloud.

_*-1945- Wilson T.- The Day They Took my Tongue_

_I remember when my mother making breakfast that morning, the home was filled with the aroma of her cooking, it was mouthwatering. My brothers and sisters and I did our usual morning run to the rising sun so we can grow up strong. As we were running I spotted a vehicle, and my elder sister told me it's the people who work for their Council to take us children to a place called Boarding School. -_

"Aw Mattie! Why did you stop reading? And what is Boarding School? Is it a reformatory or something?" Alfred begged Matthew to read more.

"Boarding school is not a reformatory, Alfie." Matthew pondered about the book. He never knew much about boarding schools, but only the public schools from many centuries ago.

"Well what are they?"

"Boarding School is a school unlike our school, which is not at home but with other kids like you and me, who lived there and received their education there until the school year was finished and well when school began again, they went back." Matthew tried his best to explain to his brother. "Just imagine that happened hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Or I mean centuries."

"Wait you mean, kids our age _went_ to a school, and not stay in an individual school room?"

"Right! And the most interesting part is that the teacher was a man, not a machine."

Alfred's eyes widened. "A man? Like a living human being? You're kidding! A man cannot teach! Its impossible! You're just making these up!"

"Well papa and dad know as much as our robotic teachers."

"I still think you're joking"

"Alfie, it's true but-"

There was a knock at the door.

"My children, its time for school. " Their papa, Francis, noticed what the children were trying to hide. "Oh, and what iz zis?"

"Papa please don't be mad. We were only curious."

"Mon cher I am not upset with you both." He patted them both on the head.

"Really?"

"Yes, now both of you its time for school. You'll have this back after."

"Okay papa!" Both boys answered and made their ways to their separate schoolrooms.

Alfred sat at the table in front of his 'teacher', his mechanical teacher. The large machine towered towards Alfred and boringly asked him to insert his homework into the slot. Sighing he turned in his homework. The screen on the machine lit up: "Today's lesson is Biochemistry."

With a loud groan, Alfred stopped paying attention to his teacher and thought of what a school from his _grandfather's great grandfather's_ time was like. Kids from around the neighborhood all in the same building, and having fun together and going home at the end of the day. Learning the same thing from an actual person. It may seem crazy since that was centuries ago, but the idea of it was exciting.

"Wow. Actual teachers."

"Incorrect answer"

"What?"

"Incorrect Answer. Repeat last session?"

"No"

"Proceeding lesson. Isotopes are elements with…"

Alfred was again lost in his mind.

* * *

STARTS WITH MATTHEW BUT ENDS WITH ALFRED! Yay! Well I hope you like my dorky science fiction! I was reading some Isaac Asimov and thought 'WHOA!' since his books always seem to amaze me! (You know who Dad and Papa is right? hope so:D)

The _grandfather's great grandfather's_ part was probably confusing but I didn't want to type _great, great, great, great grandfather_. LOL

*1945 Wilson T. '_The Day they Took my Tongue'_- It's my grandpa's early memory about before he was sent off to boarding school, he calls it '_the day they took my tongue'_. Sorry I had trouble translating it to English, so I cut off most of the story. His story is not written anywhere in any books about the little Native American kids in boarding school D: (I've read many), so its owned/lived by my grandpa and typed out/translate by me with love:D. (Don't worry I got his permission).

PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING ELSE.


End file.
